How Could I Keep Such A Secret
by Jabbertalky
Summary: Based on the video games. Sun Ce is conducting a love affair with someone that must remain a secret...what about Da? Primarily SCX"surprise" character pairing and SCXDQ. Suspense! Love! Romance! Death! And the finest sin of all, sex!
1. Chapter 1

How Could I Keep Such a Secret?  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters portrayed in this work of fiction. It's just a story for entertainment, no money is being made from the publication of this work online.

Loosely based on the video games, not to do with the actual history. It's actually mostly fantastical. Sun Ce is conducting a love affair with someone that must remain a secret...so what is he to do with Da? Primarily SC/"surprise" character pairing and SC/DQ. Warning: Suspense! Love! Romance! Death! And the finest sin of all, sex!

Notes: I originally started this story about six years ago and had a strict outline to continue it, however, I had computer issues shortly after I began posting and lost the outline between two computer swaps, and lost interest in writing this story. I found the first version of the outline in a file cabinet a few years ago, and even though I was interested in finishing it then, I put it aside because my real life didn't allow for much free time, what with dropping out of college at the time. Now I have time again and will again to perhaps repolish and finish a few of my older fics. I sincerely apologize for being that person who abandons unfinished stories.

"Da! Da! Lord Sun Ce has returned!" Xiao Qiao called eagerly. She burst into her sister's room and threw open the heavy curtains. "He will arrive here soon, after he rides through the city!"

"Oh Xiao!" Da Qiao let out happily. "It's been so long! I missed him so! Now we can marry, I hope, and things will be wonderful, Xiao! You and I shall have such beautiful lives here at Jian Ye!"

"It will be perfect!" they squealed together.

"My ladies, permit me to interrupt."

They jumped, surprised, and turned to the doorway. Mi Tei, Sun Shang Xiang's former officer, stood holding her helmet under her arm. Her armor was dented, the whole of her attire showing the wear of the battlefield, but she had, hastily, by the look of it, cleaned up a bit. The Qiao sisters were familiar with her, for Sun Ce had trusted her to guard his beloved younger sister before Sun Shang Xiang was married into Shu. Mi Tei had remained with Wu, out of place.

"Emperor Sun Ce wishes you to be escorted to the castle gates," Mi Tei told them with a bow. "So he bid me ride ahead of the procession."

"Oh Mi Tei! We are so glad you have faired well in such a difficult battle!" Xiao Qiao said with a smile that looked as if it would split her face in two.

"I thank you, my lady," the officer said politely. Both sisters gathered themselves up, primping before the great mirror on the wall before deeming each other ready. They rushed down the empty hallways with Mi Tei respectfully taking the position of a bodyguard; behind them and to the side. They only slowed to a more dignified pace when the courtiers and diplomats came into view. The sisters instinctively liked arms and the sea of Sun Ce's court parted to allow them to the front.

Sun Quan was guarded carefully at the gate entrance by Zhou Tai and a Gan Ning who looked as battle worn as Mi Tei. The Two Qiaos joined him, waiting for Sun Ce's return with less patience than Sun Quan had mustered. The younger Sun had desperately wished to accompany Sun Ce, but had stayed to govern while the emperor carried out his campaign. Mi Tei immediately bowed to him and he nodded at her in return.

"It is good to see you have also come through this so well," Quan said to her. There was a longing in his voice. It wasn't right to keep a warrior from the battle.

"It is, my Lord Sun Quan."

"I hope that my brother is in much the same shape," he continued.

"He is, Sun Quan," Gan Ning answered to reassure him. They fell silent for a moment. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao chattered until they saw the banner over the rise.

"They're here!"

"The crowd of onlookers began to cheer loudly, welcoming their emperor back properly. They caught sight of Sun Ce himself immediately, heading the procession and grinning like the cat who caught the bird. In a metaphorical sense, he had caught the illusive feathered flyer. He had a right to be a smug cat if he wanted to be. He reined in his horse at the gate. Zhou Tai, Gan Ning, and Mi Tei sank down on one knee while the royals elected shorter bows. Sun Ce shook his head.

"Brother, Da, Xiao," Sun Ce said with a happiness to his tone. "Do not incline your heads to me!" He slid from the saddle and Zhou Tai instantly stepped up to take hold of the horse. Sun Ce embraced his younger brother heartily.

"Lord Sun Ce, we welcome you home!" Da Qiao said brightly.

"It's good to be home, Lady Qiao," Sun Ce replied. He offered her his arm for her to link her smaller elbow with it. "Shall we? Gan Ning, Mi Tei, I thank you both for your service. Please, I insist that you find some peace now that we are home. The journey has been long."

"Yes, my Lord," Mi Tei said. She and Gan Ning both bowed to the emperor and waited for the royals to turn for the castle before relaxing.

"A celebration is in order!" they heard, exchanging a look.

"I'm going to find Lu Xun," Gan Ning muttered. He sighed as Mi Tei nodded. If only the people knew the truth about their emperor's doings...

--------------

"You appear angry," Sun Quan stated quietly to his elder brother. Sun Ce snorted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sun Ce snapped. He looked up as the door to his antechamber opened and four of his officers stepped inside, each bowing slightly to him. He acknowledged them with a nod.

"Everything is in order," Zhou Yu said. "Life has returned to its regular patterns." He did not give any indication of noticing Sun Ce's foul mood.

"There is another pressing matter for you, Sun Ce, one which many of your stately advisors will be quick to disturb you with," Lu Xun began. "Now that you have returned, there is nothing to postpone your wedding to Lady Da Qiao--"

Sun Ce's fist connected with the table, startling everyone. "What business is it of theirs? I will marry when I choose to! The old fools!"

"Sun Ce! What has come over you?" Zhou Yu demanded. No one else dared to speak so rashly to Sun Ce now that he was the emperor. They were all glad that Zhou Yu was there to do so. "Is there some reason to postpone the wedding to the girl?"

"No," Sun Ce said darkly. Sun Quan locked eyes Zhou Yu. Sun Ce was lying. That was all there was to it. They both knew it and Sun Ce knew it, but they dropped the gaze and did not challenge him. "Leave me."

"Yes, my lord," came three murmurs. The other two merely nodded. Sun Quan and Zhou Yu were the first to exit the room. Sun Ce knew they were going to have words about him, but didn't worry about it in the least. He looked down at the hardwood tabletop, his hands coming up to rub his temples. He did not want to marry Da Qiao anymore.

"You must be more careful."

Sun Ce's head snapped up. When he had heard the door close, he had assumed the group had _all _left. No one would dare to linger after such an order--unless that person knew they could push their luck with him. Mi Tei had not followed the rest, she had stayed, standing in front of the door rigidly. The emperor buried his hands in his hair again and stood slowly, closing the distance between them until he towered over her, too close for comfort...glaring with annoyance.

"They know you're hiding something from them, my Lord," Mi Tei said quietly, backing into the door. He stepped forward. "And if they didn't before, they do now. You were so in love with Da Qiao when we departed...Now you are so in love with--"

"Someone else," Sun Ce finished for her. He pressed one hand against the door, right beside her head, leaning in. She squeezed her eyes shut as his breath hit her face. "Don't give away our secret, Mi Tei, or I will have you executed."

"You would like to think so, but you would never be able to do it," she snapped. "Besides, from what I witnessed today, you are perfectly capable of giving away our secret without my help...my Lord."

Sun Ce growled low in his throat and spun away from her to pace the length of the room. He was too angry to even allow himself to look at her. Sun Ce did not _want _to loose his temper so completely. He needed a clear head to think about what he had done. The emperor could still feel every rapturous moment he spent with her. He was tormented by the smell of flowers and blood, by the taste of sweet, salty sweat...Damn the world for handing him Da Qiao on a silver platter and not the true love of his life! Damn her! Damn Da Qiao! Damn it all to the deepest depths of hell!

He was an emperor!

"I take my leave, my Lord Sun Ce," Mi Tei whispered. Her fingers tightened around the door handle, but Sun Ce stopped her, holding the oak portal closed with his hand back in place beside her head.

"I wish to send my mistress a message," he said lowly. Mi Tei swallowed nervously. Sun Ce could not leave his affair on the battlefield. "I need to see her again. In private. The Empress's Gardens. Tomorrow night. I will wait for her."

"Yes, my Lord," Mi Tei managed. She sighing relief as he let her leave without further adieu and hurried away as if the hounds of hell were on her heels...

...chasing her to the Empress's Gardens...

--------------

"Your brother conducted a love affair while he was away," Zhou Yu finally confessed to Sun Quan. He had been nervous about onlookers and eavesdroppers. "I never found out who he coveted, though I had my suspicions."

"And he does not want to wed Da Qiao because of this affair?" Sun Quan asked, shocked. Perhaps though, the thought took root, he should not have been. Sun Ce's impulsiveness governed his life. It had not abated at all though the rest of him aged and changed.

"It appears so, after his outburst today," Zhou Yu replied. "Mayhap he will come to his senses easily. We must hope for that."

"Zhou Yu, is he still seeing the woman?" Sun Quan asked. Zhou Yu sighed, not knowing for certain.

"I would hope not, but I also have the suspicion that he did not leave the romance to die with the slain slain soldiers of the battlefield," Zhou Yu confessed reluctantly. What a mess Sun Ce had made!

"Who do you believe he is seeing?" Sun Quan pressed in a low tone. Zhou Yu hesitated to give an answer. What if he had come to the wrong conclusion? But something had to be done, and Sun Quan would help him do it.

"I observed and exchange with Mi Tei which sounded like a lover's quarrel."

"Mi Tei? She would never! Sun Ce would not...not with Mi Tei!" Quan sputtered, flabbergasted. He had always respected her as a warrior, always trusted her for her service to Wu. "She is an officer, you cannot truly believe it was Mi Tei?"

"You may yet be correct, Sum Quan," Zhou Yu replied, trying to quiet him. "But...it makes me wonder is this has not been going on longer than this. Why did Mi Tei not leave with Sun Shang Xiang as all expected her to?"

--------------

Xiao Qiao could not believe what she had just overheard. How could Lord Sun Ce _do _such a thing to her sister? And Mi Tei! The nerve to still call herself a lady and a friend of the Qiaos! Xiao Qiao slipped back down the hall instead of continuing on her way and interrupting Zhou Yu. She forgot all about looking for her love. She had to tell her sister!

But it would break Da's heart!

Xiao wished she had not decided to search for Zhou Yu. She did not want the burden of such knowledge! Knowing how her sister would react, Xiao could not tell Da about any of Sun Ce's unfaithfulness. He was the emperor. Xiao Qiao could hardly present herself before him and demand he give up Mi Tei--But Mi Tei!

She could force Mi Tei to give up Sun Ce!

The officer probably would once confronted! She was no beauty and had no stature save what she had worked to achieve. Xiao could picture it! Mi Tei would be so embarrassed, she would apologize to Xiao and go directly to Sun Ce to break it off! Well, perhaps Xiao was fantasizing that victory-to-come would be too splendid; she didn't care. She just knew she had to do it, for he sister's sake. Xiao Qiao squared her shoulders and committed herself to her goal. She would wedge apart Mi Tei and the emperor and save her sister's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

How Could I Keep Such a Secret?  
Chapter 2

"In the Empress's Gardens..."

What in the world was Sun Ce thinking when he made such an invitation? Wu had not had an Empress for years. Sun Shang Xiang had tended the gardens for a few years, after her mother died...but the former Wu princess presided over new gardens at the Shu capital. The other gardens were walled off from it. The Empress's Gardens would belong to Da Qiao. He could not have shown her any worse disregard than inviting another woman for a rendezvous in the Gardens. It should have been a place for Da Qiao when she became his wife.

Mi Tei kick a barrel next to the corner of the salle. The practice grounds had been nearly empty for several days. The soldiers had been tired from the battle and the guards had taken the festivities as a bit of a holiday for them too. But life was returning to normal and no few men littered the practice grounds. Gan Ning and Lu Xun were among the practitioners, or had been. Both were relaxing in the shade of a tree like carefree comrades.

Gan Ning raised his head and met her eyes with his. Mi Tei immediately looked away from his gaze and slipped around the salle. She knew he would follow; no doubt Lu Xun had told his secret lover of Sun Ce's outburst. No doubt Gan Ning had figured out Mi Tei would know more. She could pretend otherwise, of course, but then she would have to slip out and deliver the message herself. Gan Ning would certainly be more talented at that, and therefore, Mi Tei was willing to enlighten her cohort further. Or burden him, she thought bitterly.

"Mi Tei! May I have a word?"

The officer spun and bowed instantly to Xiao Qiao. While her face was hidden from the girl, she steeled it to hide her thoughts, then she rose again stiffly. Xiao looked determined, for some reason, and Mi Tei shifted on her feet. She could not deny the Qiao's request though her mind screamed for her to run.

"Of course, lady, you may have as many words as you like," Mi Tei answered. Xiao looked around their surroundings, then back to Mi Tei.

"I know about Lord Sun Ce, and I, loyal to my sister, must protect her honor and her heart," Xiao said, sounding extremely well rehearsed. It took all of Mi Tei's schooling to refrain from gaping at such a plain statement. "I cannot allow you to conduct your affair with the Emperor of Wu any longer. If you end it now, Mi Tei..." she trailed off, boldly stepping closer to the officer, "...I will let you go on with your life. If you do not, I will find some punishment within my power, I swear it!"

Mi Tei did gape at the girl that time. "Lady--Xiao, my friend, it is not like that at all. I am not...not with Sun Ce. This _I _swear."

"Please, Mi Tei, do not lie to me," Xiao Qiao said, wavering for a second. "Do not hurt my sister in such a treacherous manner! And...do not call me friend while you continue to do so!"

"Lady, I swear to you, Lord Sun Ce is not conducting an affair with me!" Mi Tei protested, but Xiao wouldn't hear it. She pulled back a perfectly manicured hand and slapped Mi Tei across the cheek, running back towards the palace in a blur. Mi Tei's face stung, but she had been struck harder in the course of her life. That was, she had more grievous harm done to her person, but she had never been caught on the end of such emotion. It shocked her to immobility as Xiao spun in a whirl of bright fabric and marched back toward the castle. Mi Tei lifted her hand to her face, her eyes narrowing.

They had only been back at Jian Ye for a mere three weeks and already there was speculation, suspicion close to the Emperor. She had vowed to protect his secret, but at what price? The palace at Wu would be in uproar if this rumor began to circulate, let alone if the truth were known.

"Quite a show," Gan Ning said quietly from behind her. She turned slowly, remorse showing in her eyes. "Where Xiao Qiao got that notion...I'm curious."

"I wish I knew so I could return such a _favor_," Mi Tei spat, suddenly angry. "Gan Ning, Lu Xun told you of Sun Ce's...loss of control?" The former pirate nodded once. "He is foolish."

Gan Ning tilted his head to the side, knowing she meant the emperor and not the strategist. "He believes he is in love."

"Da Qiao is a prize, why should he search out comfort from another woman--a woman he cannot possibly have a life with?" she asked, though she knew the answer quite well. She shook herself as she remembered why she had come to the practice grounds. "He wishes to see her again, Gan Ning. He bid me send her a message, an invitation to meet him in the Gardens--"

"Do not send it then," Gan Ning said simply. "Neither will ever find out the truth. The two of us are the only link between them anymore, besides her protector, who cannot even dream of venturing here uninvited. We can end this affair ourselves."

"A fine idea, clever too," Mi Tei said after moment's pause. "You mean to betray our lord. You will never do it. You are too loyal to him to deny him anything he desires from you, even if it is out of your power to grant it. And do not forget that he knows _our_ secrets in turn."

"It sounded magnanimous to suggest it," Gan Ning sighed. He gave up his antagonistic argument, uncrossed his arms from his chest. "I will take her the message tonight, do not worry any longer."

"As if such a feat was possible," she scoffed. "I must find Xiao Qiao and explain myself best I can without giving away our lord's secret. I owe the Qiao sisters my allegiance as well." Gan Ning grunted, rubbing his jaw with one hand.

"Perhaps...you should leave them to think what they want," Gan Ning mused. "Nothing you try to tell them will change their ideas."

Mi Tei sighed. "You are correct...but I wish you were not."

"Think carefully," Gan Ning replied, his tone lightening slightly. "Da Qiao cannot know of Xiao's suspicions. From her words, she does not want Da Qiao to find out about the affair. It makes sense."

"Da Qiao would be so hurt," Mi Tei agreed.

"And Xiao is naive, but she understands that," Gan Ning continued. "It will work in our favor. Be cautious, Mi Tei."

And he disappeared around the corner.

--------------

Lu Xun stalked into his room, his feathers slightly ruffed. He felt as if he was in the dark regarding everything important. Gan Ning had been hiding something from him for weeks and Lu Xun was tired of it. He was tired of his love lying to him and seeking out Mi Tei to have covert conversations with her about dealings he could not tell Lu Xun. He pulled his hat off and sank down onto his bed. He felt betrayed.

Lu Xun also felt restless.

"I'll meet you back at your room, Lu Xun."

Gan Ning would certainly like to think he would wait patiently for the former pirate. Lu Xun had other ideas. He wasn't meek and obedient. Decidedly, Lu Xun reclaimed his hat and placed it back upon his head, hoping he still looked respectable enough without bothering with the mirror. He strolled down the hall in the opposite direction he knew Gan Ning would come from. Although he desperately wanted to punch something--or someone--he had just had a workout. The training area was the last place he wanted to go anymore, so he elected for the gardens.

The palace boasted exquisite gardens, a symbol of Wu's respect for beauty but also of their rishes. The kingdom was more profitable than ever with Dong Zhuo _and _Cao Cao out of power and the tentative alliance with Shu. The small skirmishes he had just been on were nowhere near as important as the battles of the past. The court was beginning to settle in. People could indulge themselves more if they wished it, and they did wish it. The gardens were a testament that even Sun Ce had felt the need to build something to make his life more...pleasant.

He didn't add the entire garden though. Sun Jian had maintained a simpler garden during his rule. Sun Ce had merely improved upon it. Much of it was through his sister's encouragement, but somewhere along the line, he began to care about the natural sanctuary. That made Lu Xun smile, sitting down next to a fish pond and watching the orange creatures dart around past the surface. Who knew Sun Ce would like flowers? He wondered if the emperor had been to the gardens yet, especially with all Sun Ce had to do.

"Hello, Lu Xun."

He turned and stood, bowing to Lady Da Qiao courteously. She smiled and sat down next to the spot he had vacated on the edge of the pond, gesturing for him to take his seat once again. Da Qiao's eyes skimmed over the area around them. She occasionally met Lu Xun's eyes, smiling, then gazing elsewhere again. She seemed troubled.

"It is too lovely an afternoon to spend indoors, is it not, Lu Xun?" Da Qiao asked quietly.

The young strategist nodded. "Much too lovely. Anyone still indoors is a fool." Da Qiao puzzled him with her laughter.

"Sun Ce remains indoors."

"My apologies, lady, I meant no such insult to our lord, he has no choice but to stay in," Lu Xun hastily corrected his blunder. "He is a very busy man." The sound of Sun Ce's fist striking a table suddenly echoed in his head, but he hid any trace of that memory from Da Qiao. He didn't know what it was about. He would not tell her of it.

"I know that, Lu Xun," she said. "I was merely stating a fact. I don't think he has been out of his chambers much since he has returned. I should think he would like to escape, but it's just my thought. Is Gan Ning not around?"

Lu Xun almost snorted. "He had business with Mi Tei."

Da Qiao giggled. Lu Xun could have kicked himself for the implication of that last statement. Da Qiao didn't know about their illicit relationship. Gan Ning was famed as a _womanizer _even. Even if he was a bit resentful of Gan Ning, he didn't want to have others thinking the former pirate was bedding Mi Tei. It wasn't fair to her reputation either. He opened his mouth to correct the mistake--

"So Lu Xun, tell me about the skirmishes with the border peoples..."

--------------

Gan Ning nudged Mi Tei gently and gave her a pointed look she couldn't miss in the dim moonlight. She was acting nervous and he was annoyed by it. He wasn't nervous. That would imply that they were doing something wrong. How _could_ they be doing something wrong if it was what the emperor wished? It was impossible. Simple as that. He hoped.

Mi Tei glared at him and then turned her eyes to the emperor. Sun Ce gazed off longingly, waiting for his lady love. The Gardens were particularly morose. Wind tossed the tree branches lightly and the fish in the ponds moved lazily, avoiding the surface. An eerie beauty had settled in over the majesty. Gan Ning shifted from under the tree's covering shadow. He should have snuck them in himself. Surly they hadn't been caught?

"I've never been inside gardens for the lady of an empire, and I think it will be difficult to pry myself from them."

Sun Ce whipped around. "Zhang He--"

But the name had scarcely left his lips before a gasp and a cry interrupted them.

"My lord!" the Qiao sisters almost cried in unison. Sun Ce's eyes widened as the scene unfolded. His mistress's eyes were sealed off, nothing betraying any fear or anger. The woman moved with the poise of many years of graceful fighting, raising her weapons against a quartet of fans. They never struck though. Zhang He whipped around and in a flash of shining claws, blocked their decent and threw them back.

"Interesting," Zhang He murmured to Sun Ce.

"My lord?" Xiao questioned. Sun Ce could not move, frozen in place. The sound of running feet echoed to their ears as the final eavesdropper made his appearance. Lu Xun halted, stance ready to take on the famous yet outcast Peacock General. Time was as frozen as Sun Ce.

"Well, are you all going to stand there or are you going to give me some sport tonight?" Zhang He asked provocatively.

"I will give you some _sport,_" Lu Xun spat angrily. He took a step forward, but stopped. Mi Tei and Gan Ning both moved beside Zhang He, swords drawn.

"That is quite _enough_."

"Gan Ning? Mi Tei?" Da Qiao whimpered. She understood. She could see how Sun Ce could not summon the strength to move or interject. _That woman, _with her elegant dress and sash blowing at her side, that woman was destroying her dreams...

"I do not understand," Lu Xun said, mounting anger in his tone.

Zhang He tilted his head to the side and smiled, amused. "This whole _affair_ isn't really that complicated, if you look at it from the beginning..."


	3. Chapter 3

Roaring through the encampment, the wind made the canvas tents shiver. Most of the men lay curled up inside, trying to keep warm. The officers slept near coal blazers and were careful the contents did not spill out where they could set the tent afire. Sun Ce had retired to his tent as soon as it was set up. Everyone missed the barracks at Jian Ye. The army had yet to reach the comfort of another barracks. Even if the barracks would not accommodate the massive force, walls would provide shelter from the wind.

Gan Ning put out the light in his own tent and waited. He heard some distant commotion against the howling wind, just as he deemed it safe to slip out. He was immediately freezing. Standing still became an invitation to get caught. He ducked between two rows of tents and tried to look like he was not really an officer. Gan Ning almost wanted to curse Lu Xun in his head, but he knew the strategist was right...camp with your troops. So what of Gan Ning had to be extra sneaky to slip into Lu Xun's tent late at night?

A voice reached his ear and he froze. It was a mere whisper, but he could tell it belonged to a woman. He could not place where he heard it before, but he knew it did not belong to Mi Tei. The other women in camp comprised a unit of bodyguards. He did not know their voices well enough to feel the prickling of his senses.

He jumped as a hand grabbed his arm--and spun his attacker around. Another hand covered his mouth and he met her eyes. Mi Tei released his arm to place a finger over her lips. Gan Ning frowned as she motioned for him to follow. What was she after lurking around in the dark? Mi Tei was one of the handful of people who knew of his involvement with Lu Xun. She must have guessed his late night intentions. She never treated him condescendingly. And she never told his secret. Gan Ning ducked behind her and recognized the part of camp she had led him to.

"Mi Tei, what is it?" he demanded. His skin crawled, but he still scoffed silently at her. His business did not include sneaking around Lord Sun Ce's tent, spying on him...

"Sun Ce has a visitor tonight, and he had the same one three night ago," Mi Tei replied. "She came late, in the dark, that night too. She is not one of the women in camp. I do not know who she is."

"Mi Tei, this is not our business," Gan Ning said warningly. He moved to leave, but she grabbed his elbow desperately, begging him to believe her with her eyes. He sighed as he sank down again. "What?"

"She is someone important, Gan Ning, I swear it," Mi Tei told him. "She is not a harem girl, nor is she of low class. You will be able to tell by the look of her, how she carries herself, she is a lady. What is a _lady _doing here? She must be following Sun Ce. And he must have no objections."

"Men are not always faithful," Gan Ning pointed out.

"I am perfectly aware of that," Mi Tei hissed. "My intuition tells me that this is not a simple case of a man being unfaithful. Tell me the hair upon the back of your neck has not prickled and I will leave and retire to bed." Gan Ning glared at her. She was right. When he did not say anything, she nodded. "That is exactly as I thought."

"You are smug," Gan Ning growled. "I am leaving, Mi Tei. I do not need your haughtiness."

"No, I don't mean it!" Mi Tei let out. "Look!"

He followed her indication with his eyes. Sun Ce's personal guards were no where to be seen as the woman emerged from the tent. They could not yet see her face. Sun Ce appeared through the opening in the canvas and kissed her farewell. She pulled away from him and turned.

Mi Tei gasped and Gan Ning found himself coving her mouth. The former pirate gaped at the woman slipping off into the depth of the night. Sun Ce's mistress had not changed very much since they had last seen her--still as beautiful as every star in heaven. By every right, they should have chased her down and murdered her. Only they both crouched there, staring at her in surprise. Gan Ning could not believe it.

"I wish I had gone."

"As do I," Mi Tei replied. "It should not have reached our eyes...but Gan Ning--"

"No, I know what you are thinking," Gan Ning cut her off. "No. You will not interfere. It is wrong that we spied. Sun Ce may run his life anyway he chooses to. Do not become involved."

"What loyalty to Wu is this, Gan Ning?" she asked, blindsided again. "This will devastate our nation. The ruler of Wu cannot consort with a woman like that! The people cannot trust her, they cannot trust him when she is in a place of manipulation."

"Manipulation to what? We slayed her lord ourselves!" Gan Ning said. Mi Tei frowned. "Sun Ce can protect himself against her if that is your other concern. He charges to battle with his men, fighting along side us all."

"You are being a coward," Mi Tei accused. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"You dare associate such a vile word with my honorable name?" Gan Ning spat at her. He shoved her away from him. Mi Tei tripped and hit the ground rather roughly.

"Who's there?"

Gan Ning cursed his carelessness and yanked Mi Tei to her feet. She scowled at him and tore away. She had too much pride to allow Gan Ning to tote her around like a doll, especially after tossing her into the dirt. The former pirate turned to make an escape and met the Emperor's hard gaze.

"I understand your tensions, Gan Ning, Mi Tei, but you should not be crawling about the camp in the dark, like rats," Sun Ce monotoned.

"Neither should you...my lord," Mi Tei murmured. "Neither should your mistress...my lord."

Sun Ce gritted his teeth. "So you know my secret. How long have you been watching me? The two of you! You slink around in the dark, see things you should not, and you think you understand the whole of it!" He took a step towards the girl. She flinched back, waiting for him to strike her--but Gan Ning stepped between them.

"My lord, do not raise your hand in anger against her. She means only to look after your people," Gan Ning said. "We all serve them--how can we consort with the enemy?"

"I know how you cannot consort, Gan Ning, for you prefer a different company than I," Sun Ce growled. Gan Ning looked stung. Sun Ce had never lashed out at him like that before. "Yet ask Mi Tei of 'consorting,' she who is so opposed to this. Do you not recall the time Wu spent against Cao Cao? Think back, Gan Ning, for it happened quite recently. The Peacock General coveted the woman who turns against me."

"How dare you?" Mi Tei yelped. "You asked it of me and so I went to his bed and I gave you Cao Cao's plans!"

"Calm down!" Gan Ning hissed. "Don't forget where we are! How we waste our precious hours where we are best sleeping! I will keep these secrets if only you will not announce them to the whole camp."

Sun Ce's eyes rested on Mi Tei. "I am grateful for such loyalty. And you Mi Tei? May I trust you to remain silent...or must I silence you?"

Mi Tei steeled her jaw. "You may my lord. I am forever a servant of Wu."


	4. Chapter 4

How Could I Keep Such a Secret?

Chapter 4

Gan Ning had done his best to avoid Sun Ce's eyes as they rode north, but he knew his lord was closely watching him and Mi Tei for the slightest hint of their betrayal. It was easy to keep quiet though. He did not want the burden he bore. He had forgotten about his visit to Lu Xun's tent that night, but retiring to bed had done him no favors. Left to his own thoughts, he had finally understood the weight of what he had heard in the dark.

There were many secrets of the Wu empire, it seemed, and he was now a keeper of more than he wanted. He glanced at Mi Tei, but just as he had been avoiding Sun Ce, she avoided them both, choosing to reign her horse and fall back to her soldiers and two guards. Someone had given Wu Cao Cao's plans, but he had never known it was her. She had gone to the bed of one of his generals to get them, something Gan Ning had not imagined her capable of, though he realized that it should not have come as a surprise. She had been fanatical in her devotion to Sun Shang Xiang and her service of Wu. If anyone would have done anything for the Sun family, it was the princess's bodyguard.

Then there was Sun Ce's indiscretion. It was really the heart of the matter. Gan Ning tried to convince himself that it was none of his concern. He certainly did not usually toy with the court games of love and romance. He had fallen into something with Lu Xun, something he did not want to name, even to himself, but he kept up the pretense of being a rogue and a scoundrel, a man who loved women, and there were plenty to love. That man inside him told him to ignore it, to simply allow Sun Ce his affair to run its course. The other half of his conscience knew better though, and it was winning the argument. He knew the danger Sun Ce placed himself and his kingdom in if the affair should go array. A knife in the dark, a poison in his cup, a fall from a great height, all those fates could await the Wu emperor for his secret passion. Gan Ning could prevent that, could save his lord from destruction if only he had the will to do so.

The way Mi Tei had sworn her loyalty made him burn with an uncomfortable feeling. It was somewhere between shame and jealousy. His allegiance to Wu was just as strong as hers, if not stronger, and she had not hesitated to fight against him and Sun Ce. She had spoken frankly, as if she had some right to question their lord openly. Only Zhou Yu spoke to the Sun family as though he were one of them, and he seemed composed, ignorant of what worried Gan Ning so much.

If Sun Ce was keeping this a secret from even Zhou Yu, Gan Ning had no choice but to protect his emperor, even from himself. As he gripped the reigns of his horse, he steeled his jaw, resolving to catch Mi Tei's attention when they stopped. They had much to discuss.

* * *

"Lady, Gan Ning requests an audience," her guard announced.

Mi Tei looked up from her letter, one that would never be sent, and brushed the bristles of her pen on the ink stone. She did not slow in her writing. Her guard shifted from foot to foot nervously but did not push for an answer. Mi Tei had known the pirate would come, or rather she had hoped, for she was too proud to go to him after he had shoved her so bitterly to the ground. She was not weak and she was not used to being pushed over, treated like a useless woman. She had proven years before that she was useful to Sun Shang Xiang and Wu, she would not go backwards.

"You may send him in, and then you may leave," Mi Tei said quietly. A moment later, the flap of her tent flipped open and fell closed again and she could sense his presence there.

"You know why I am here," Gan Ning said quickly.

Mi Tei continued to brush the characters across the parchment, not glancing up at him, not wanting to look into his eyes. She wanted to seethe silently for a bit longer, before they had to face what they both knew needed their combined attentions. For the moment though, she wrote, the practiced movements bringing her some comfort on a day when it was difficult to find.

"Mi Tei," Gan Ning said, his voice becoming slightly annoyed.

"You have interrupted," she replied. All that remained was to write her name upon the page. She did so and placed the brush down on the table. Then, slowly and methodically, she picked up the paper, ink still wet, and touched the corner to the flame of her candle, the fire greedily licking up the fuel and burning down toward her fingers. She dropped it in the metal tray beside it and watched as it was devoured, her longing taken with it. Before she looked up, she replaced the mask of a warrior on her face.

"How dramatic," Gan Ning commented.

Mi Tei did not acknowledge it. "You requested an audience."

"There must be something done," Gan Ning said seriously.

"Yes, I concur," Mi Tei said. "But what do you propose, Gan Ning?"

"We've really left ourselves with few options," he said, collapsing onto her pile of furs that hid her bed. She wrinkled her nose, not liking him there. "We can stop him, stop her from coming, but we must do this ourselves. He asked that we keep his secret, not aid him in seeing the whore."

"Or?"

"Or we can help him," Gan Ning said sourly.

"He is our Emperor," Mi Tei said. "The first option is an act against his wishes, treason, if you will. The second is madness. There must be a way to help him understand."

"Unless he believes there is more to this affair than a warm bed and soft caresses," Gan Ning said, his eyes darkening.

"Do you believe there is? That our Emperor summons her here for more than the comfort of a woman's skin?" Mi Tei asked solemnly.

Gan Ning stood, beginning to pace the small tent. "No, no, I cannot say for sure," he said.

The tent flap suddenly opened and Mi Tei's guard stepped in, bowing deeply and apologizing for intruding. Mi Tei did not move to reprimand the woman for interrupting so brashly, but saw the panic flash across Gan Ning's face.

"You will never repeat what you have heard," Mi Tei commanded, though it was already an unspoken agreement she had with the woman. They both knew the importance of secrecy from a shared past; that was why she was Mi Tei's guard.

"Lady, the Emperor, our Lord and Light, he wishes to speak with you...and Lord Gan Ning, in his tent," she said, head still bowed.

The officers exchanged a glance, dreading that their questions would be answered.

* * *

Sun Ce stalked into his tent with every intention of smashing something, but the opportunity never presented itself. Gan Ning and Mi Tei both stood at the sight of him and knelt into deep bows, their eyes downcast. It took a moment for the Emperor of Wu to regain his composure. He had not expected them so soon, though he had ordered them to his tent.

"Stand up," he commanded and sank down onto the chair at his map table. As an after thought, he pulled the heavy fur coat around his body closer at the chill of the air.

"My Lord, what do you require of us?" Gan Ning asked.

"I trust the two of you to keep your word to me," Sun Ce began. They exchanged a glance. "Was I wrong to do so?"

"No, my Lord," Gan Ning said. "We have told no one, but we are concerned about your activities."

"Then hear this," Sun Ce said firmly, his temper flaring. "It is not your duty to question my will. You are officers under my command and I will not have you interfer."

"How can we not, my Lord?" Mi Tei asked boldly. "You are our Emperor, we love you dearly, like we love the sun in our life."

Sun Ce's eyes narrowed. "Because it is my choice," he told her. "I have come very far to rule Wu province. Our lands have expanded much with the sacrifices of my father and myself. I will have some comfort in this life."

"Of course, my Lord," Gan Ning said. "But from an enemy? We find it hard to understand."

"You may speak for yourself, Gan Ning, but I am certain Mi Tei knows well what I have found," Sun Ce said, looking straight at the woman he spoke of. She did not flinch, her face impassive, and it annoyed him. "Perhaps you would like to hear her tale?"

"You would be so unkind to me?" Mi Tei asked, her wavering voice betraying the calm on her face for being false.

The question stung, though Sun Ce tried to ignore it. He knew he could not be so spiteful. Though he was furious, his campaign beginning to go badly because of some thieves, concealing his secret affair consuming more energy than he wished to expend, he could not treat her with so much cruelty, not after all he had already shown her, yet she still remained a loyal subject.

"My Lord," Gan Ning said. "I would like nothing more than to speak freely to you once. I shall not request it again upon this delicate matter."

"My, how this pirate has reformed into a proper gentleman," Sun Ce remarked. "Who would know now where we found you?" He waved his hand. "I grant you permission to speak, Gan Ning, but if you ask questions, I do not guarantee answers."

"Thank you, my Lord," Gan Ning said, and paused, making Sun Ce feel slightly uneasy before he began, though the emperor decided that had been the point. "I became a servant of Wu out of respect, for Lord Sun Quan. I have stayed for years, serving your house with my blade, cutting down your enemies for a brighter future. I only ask if that future is still your pursuit."

Sun Ce shifted in his chair, sitting up taller. "Of course."

"Then I will still serve you as best I can," Gan Ning said. "I wanted to cut her down the moment I saw her, my Lord. I wanted to destroy her for Wu. She fought against us, but now she is by your side, if only in secret. But for how long? How long will she stay with you? And how long will you stay with her?"

"Don't," Mi Tei interrupted, seeing the look on Sun Ce's face. He had not been masking his emotions, and they clearly showed his officers what they had been trying to gain the truth about.

"Love," Gan Ning said quietly, glancing to Mi Tei.

"For love," she said quietly. "The worst of our fears."

"And why the worst?" Sun Ce asked them, his hand moving slowly to massage his temple. "Should I not love something other than war and conquering this land?" He kicked at the map table and leapt to his feet. "For love, I betray my family, I lie to those closest to me. And you tell me it is the worst of your fears. Tell me, why is love a terrible prospect?"

"Love is difficult," Gan Ning said evenly.

"And love is unpredictable," Mi Tei added.

Sun Ce looked from one to the other; they had discussed this at length. He had not summoned them soon enough. They would convince him to give her up, and where would he be then? Anger surged in him once again and he glared at one then the other. "You will help me."

Another glance, another silent flicker of communication.

"You, Gan Ning, Mi Tei, will help me keep this secret," Sun Ce said lowly. "You will help me see Diao Chan again."

----

Note: It's been a while since I wrote much of fan fiction. I'd really appreciate reviews, even to say that you hate it, the direction I've gone, the realism is terrible. I DO plan to finish this, no matter how many reviews I do or don't get, but anything is better than hits and visitors but no notice that it really exists. Thanks for reading this far ^^


End file.
